Chasing Pavements
by Garcia1369
Summary: Megan has just started a boarding school.  She meets a range of different people, but only the few are able to leave a mark on her heart.  RATING MAY GO UP.
1. There Goes My Escape Plan

"**Meg! You have school today, get up, and get ready so we can meet your headmistress on time**!"

Megan slowly awoke and crawled out of her bed, before pulling out a pair of denim jeans, a cropped white top with hung off her shoulders perfectly, and her black converse, and with that, she threw herself into the shower.

After half 'n 'hour, Megan had applied the smallest amount of make-up to bring out light green eyes, and had also gotten changed.

'_Now, what to do with this._ .' she thought as she glanced at her longish, wavy brown hair.

In the end, her hair was tied back into a high ponytail with a side fringe.

***Megan's POV***

_The car journey was the longest in my whole living life; I suppose it doesn't help when you have a psychotic mother who is convinced that going to a boarding school is generally better than being home-schooled. _

_I highly doubt that, seaming as I have always been home-schooled ever since I was old enough to go to school, so I'm sure you could imagine the horror I was faced with when I was told about all this, starting in year 10, in 'The Swadnorth Boarding school'_

_Firstly, it sounds dork-ish. _

_I mean, 'Swadnorth', what going on with that!_

_And don't even get me started on the 'Boarding' part…just no... _

"**Look at how cute this place looks hunny!"** _My mother practically screamed with delight as we_ _pulled up to the school._

_Funny, cute is not what I would have used to describe this place._

_No, not even close._

_It was weird, it actually had trees, playgrounds and building….it was almost…normal._

_This place smells funny, and I should know, I've been sitting here waiting for Mrs Millreys for the past half 'n' hour._

"**Mum, she isn't coming, we should just lea-"**

_And guess who magically appeared..._

_Mrs bloody Millreys._

_Bugger._

_There goes my escape plan..._


	2. Violent Poking

***Megs POV***

_So here I am, sitting in a crappy history class, with the world's cutest boy sitting next to me._

_Okay, in a situation like this, it's best to explain of how this happened._

_Right, Mrs Millreys gave me a timetable, then showed me to my dorm, In which I'm on my own because I started late, then she took me into this class, I got put here, next to this god of a man!_

_So, as you can imagine I'm a big ball of a mess….damn…_

"**Mr Poynter, please do me the honour of telling me the year in which the Berlin wall was built!"**

_Stupid teacher broke my trail of thought!_

_Hang on one smoking minute, why is she- she's looking at the boy next to me…oh! His last name is…Poynter…_

"**Poynter, do I need to ask you again! Year that Berlin wall was built! Now!"** The teacher growled.

_I looked at the boy next to me, the one who was meant to be answering the question._

_He had gone bright red._

_Poor sod._

_Hang on; I'm pretty sure that I know that answer! _

_Shame the sex god next to me doesn't…._

_But I'm pretty sure if he doesn't say anything, that teacher is going to explode, so giving it a try wouldn't hurt…right?_

"_**I961" **__I quietly mumbled, trying to make sure the teacher couldn't see that I was telling him the answer._

_But unfortunately, Mr Fitty didn't quite catch what I was saying to him, he just hummed confusedly._

_I slowly shifted closer towards him, repeating myself again._

"_**The answer, 1961"**_

"_**In 1961, sir"**__ the boy next to me bleared out, I quickly straightened up, trying to avoid unwanted attention._

"_**Hmmmm"**__ The teacher frowned, and for that blind moment, I thought I had been caught in the act by helping a fellow pupil. "__**Good work Poynter."**_

_I smiled and let out a sigh of relief, I mean, I didn't want this guy to get into trouble, then again, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get into some if I don't concentrate._

"_**Psssst!"**_

_I looked around._

_Right, someone is 'Psstt'-ing someone, or trying to get attention for me, or I'm losing the plot completely, so there goes my attempt of concentrating._

"_**Over here, you plank!"**__ A voice spoke out, it was hushed, and I could tell there was some slight laughter involved._

_So, this punk thinks it's funny, huh?_

_I glanced around the room, the at the boy next to me, only to be violently poked in my side._

"_**OWW!"**_

_Then all eyes were on me._

_Oh great._

_I have to learn to keep my mouth shut!_

"_**Ha-ha"**__ I shifted nervously in my seat "__**I just-"**__I raised my hand and pointed at in. "__**It hurt…..Never mind."**_

_After all the attention had gone, I whipped my head round the face the guilty suspect, the criminal._

'_Mr Fitty –Gremlin'_

_Only to find he was smirking, what cheek!_

"_**What the hell was that for?" **__I glared at him, right into his eyes; deep into his very soul…such nice eyes…kind of bluely-green._

"_**Err, I wanted to say thanks for earlier, that was a pretty nice thing to do.."**_

_Great, I'm blushing._

_I can hide this, just smile._

"_**Oh, it's fine."**_

_Smooth Meg, reeaalll smooth…_

"_**Oh, I'm Dougie by the way.."**_

_He just smiled at me, oh, I'm in heaven…_

"_**I'm Megan, but people normally call me Meg or something, Nice to meet you."**_


	3. Stuff that happens in movies

***Megs POV***

So, after that exciting lesson (No sarcasm added….much) I saw Dougie a lot more often, turned out he lived in the room next to mine.

Most of the time, he was with his 3 other friends, Tom, Danny and Harry.

Dougie introduced me to them back on my first day.

Sure, they all seemed like nice boys, and they was the best of friends, but Harry and Dougie seemed to have a special little bond, it was quite cute actually.

I mean, they are like brothers to each other, but half of the time, Harry was all over Doug, like they was more than friends.

And by this time, I was officially head over heels in love with Dougie, He's sweet, funny, cute, charming….Oh, how the list could go on and on.

Oh Megan, pull yourself together! If you keep it up like this, you'll be drooling all over yourself, oh that would be so attractive…

"_**Megs!**_!" I heard someone behind me yell out.

Wait, was that Dougie!

I turned around. _**"Doug**_-"And some idiot ran straight into me, so guess who went flying.

This girl right here.

And as soon as I had got my head around what had just happened, it was defiantly time to start yelling that 'Watch were you're going!' thing.

"_**Oh for the love of god**_!" I yelled as I noticed that my books had been scattered all over the floor.

"**Oh god, I'm sorry**" The kid started whining.

"**URGH**!" I growled "**Forget it, just give me a hand, I need to catch up with**-"

Then I looked up.

"**Dougie!"**

Dougie suddenly fell to his knees, grabbing books franticly. "**Oh god Meg, I am so sorry!"**

The look on his face had seriously just melted my heart.

"**Oh Doug, its fine**" I started picking up books.

Then we reached for the same book, and his hand was on top of mine.

Oh my god.

I thought this stuff only happened in the movies.

I gormlessly stared at his our hands, which was currently still on top of mine, before I looked up at him.

Whoa, we are very close.

And for some reason, we stayed like that for quite a while.

Wait…did he just…Oh my lord, he did.

Dougie had just linked his fingers with mine.

I'm freaking out inside.

Then he suddenly, but slowly started getting closer.

Uh oh.

This is it Meg.

He's going to kiss you.

Just relax, and close your god-damn eyes!

Then something awful happened.

Sampson the dick of the year turned up, and guesses whose turn it was to go flying.

Dougie.

So that perfect kiss I was telling you about was now ruined.

Great…


	4. Update!

**UPDATE!**

Hey Guys!

Don't get all excited, this isn't the next chapter; it's just a little update.

Okay, so first off, I should explain what's going on with the next chapter, and yes, I have written it, and the night that I was going to type it up and upload it, my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, dumped me. For another girl.

We'd been dating for almost 7 months, and I've known him since I was 9, so as you can imagine, I has affected me, quite a lot.

Now I'm not asking for any sympathy, because I'm fine, I'm dealing with it better than I first was, if that makes any sense..

But, I am asking for a little time, just to get everything sorted out, so, I imagine I'll post it in the middle of next week, when I'm back at school.

So let's hope that the next chapter will be up soon, and that maybe it's worth the wait! :D

Thanks so much!


End file.
